Returns and Burnings
by DeeterWrites
Summary: This story picks up where the show left off and continues onward.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

RETURNS AND BURNING

Morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains into Roxie's bedroom. Bird song twittered outside the windows. She'd heard the birds come awake chirp by chirp since she hadn't been able to sleep. Lying in bed next to her husband Danny, Roxie had watched the room brighten as she mulled over the events of the last week. It was exactly a week today that Danny had returned from the dead to her and Mia.

His return created a complicated situation. Believing him to have drowned in a car accident five years prior, Roxie had grieved and then moved on in her life after a couple of years. Her newfound relationship with Darryl had been growing more serious just when Danny showed up.

She'd been confused at first; who was she supposed to be with? It had been an agonizing decision, one that she was still having trouble with if she were honest with herself. Roxie was so happy that Danny was alive even though she still had a lot of questions about where he'd been since the awful night their car had gone off the bridge.

She still loved Danny. He was her husband and Mia's father. Roxie knew it was the right choice, the only one that made sense, but doubt nibbled at her. Did she just _love_ Danny or was she _in love_ with him? It was an important question and one that she knew she needed to find the answer to soon. The best way to do that was to give her marriage her full attention. She owed that to Danny and herself, not to mention Mia.

Roxie sat up on the side of the bed, figuring that she would get Mia off to school and then head to the shop early. There were still bills to pay and a business to run. It was time to reopen the shop after having been closed for a week. Plus, she had two paintings to finish so that Darryl could ship them to Greta for her gallery.

Every time she thought of Darryl, guilt, sadness and desire hit Roxie. Her decision had hurt him. She saw in on the day she'd told him she was going to stay with Danny.

_"Then I wish you well. I'll still be here if you need me."_

His generosity hurt her more than if he'd yelled or fought with her about it. That's what she'd been expecting but his reaction had surprised her and made her feel so awful. He'd stood up and went to stand by the window, effectively dismissing her, but not before Roxie had seen the pain in his expression. She'd cried all the way home that day.

His remarks about being stifled in the roles of wife and mother haunted her. She knew he was referring to her increasing powers as much as her growth as an artist. The honest part of her knew that he was right about that on some level but she was determined not to let herself be trapped into a humdrum existence. She was determined to ease Danny into realizing what she was and what she could do and accepting it.

Throwing her robe on, she tried to get Darryl out of her head but it proved to be difficult to manage. As she began assembling ingredients for omelet's, Roxie admitted that she missed Darryl. She missed him challenging her in every way, personally and professionally. She missed their arguing, bantering and serious conversations. And, yes, she missed his touch.

Making love with Danny was great. He was as skilled and generous in bed as ever but there was something missing that Roxie couldn't define.

She didn't hear Danny come up behind her because she was so lost in thought. When he slipped his arms around her waist, it startled Roxie. She gave a little yelp.

"Danny! You scared me." She swatted one of his hands playfully even while feeling guilty over thinking about Darryl.

Danny chuckled against her ear. "Sorry. Good morning."

"Morning. Do you want peppers in your omelet?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." He kissed her cheek and released her as Mia appeared.

"Morning, sunshine." He gave her a kiss and a squeeze.

"Morning, Daddy, Mom."

"Omelets for breakfast," Roxie informed their daughter.

"Great."

Mia sat at the table, taking in the scene they all created. She still couldn't believe that her dad was really here, sitting at the table. It was so good to have her family back together again. She used to dream about Danny coming back to them one day but never did she think it would actually happen. Now, every time she heard her father's voice, it was reassuring to her, to know that it wasn't a dream that he had come back.

While they ate, they chatted about all kinds of things, still bringing Danny up to speed on everything that was going on in Eastwick and that had occurred while he was away. There was a lot to talk about since it had been so long since he'd been home.

"You goin' to the shop today?" Danny asked Roxie.

"Uh huh. I have two paintings that I want to get finished for Darryl to send to Greta in New York."

Danny stopped chewing, fixing her with a hard stare.

"What?" she asked with faux innocence.

"You know what." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I don't want you around Darryl."

Roxie put her fork on her plate, her appetite waning as she felt an argument coming. "Well, you're going to just have to accept that Darryl and I will still have a business relationship. My work is selling really well and I don't want to quit what I'm doing."

"Your _work_," Danny scoffed. "You mean those ugly little statues you used to make?"

Anger and hurt turned Roxie's eyes a cooler shade of blue. "I'll have you know that my art show was a huge success. All of my paintings were bought that night." He didn't need to know that Darryl had bought them all. "I was able to pay off the mortgage on the house, catch up the lease on the shop and put money in Mia's college fund." She got up and gathered their dirty dishes with angry movements. "Not to mention paying the monthly bills and putting heating oil in the tank. So before you put my work down, at least know what you're talking about."

Danny's astonishment showed clearly. "Wow. I had no idea, Roxie. I'm sorry. Really."

"Whatever," Roxie retorted, not mollified in the least. "My art is not some hobby. It's my living and it's a big part of who I am. Since you 'died' it's been keeping me and Mia fed and a roof over our heads."

"It's true, Daddy. You know, I used to make fun of Mom's stuff but she's worked really hard and now her stuff is awesome. You'll see."

Mia's comments filled Roxie's heart with love and pride. "Thank you, sweetie. I really appreciate that."

"I guess I'd better come see what you've been doing." Danny's eyes held genuine contrition and Roxie's anger cooled slightly.

"Yes, you should. C'mon, Mia. Time to get to school. I'll see you tonight," she told Danny, giving him a quick kiss as she and Mia left.

CHAPTER TWO

All around her Joanna heard the clicking of computer keyboards, papers being shuffled and foot traffic in the hectic bullpen of the Gazette. Louder, however, were the churning thoughts in her mind as she replayed the events of the last week.

She was trying to figure out why Penny was acting so strange. No matter how many times Joanna went over it she couldn't come up with an answer. She wished again that her hypnotic abilities worked with women and not just men.

Glancing over at Penny she was startled to see Penny glaring at her with a mixture of anger and hurt. Penny lowered her eyes when she saw Joanna's look. Joanna was fed up with the type of treatment her best friend was giving her. She got up so fast that she almost tipped her chair over and stalked over to Penny's desk.

"You know what? This crap is really getting old. What is your problem with me?" She pointed at the redhead when she would have answered. "And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know better. I saw that dirty look you just gave me. Plus, you've been avoiding me all week, making up excuses not to hang out with me. So what the hell gives?"

Penny tossed her head as she searched for a plausible reason. She couldn't tell Joanna that she knew Joanna had destroyed evidence that would have led to finding her former boyfriend Jamie's killer. Well, he wasn't dead, so it would be attempted murderer, she supposed. Jamie wasn't ready to reveal his presence yet. As she and Joanna looked at each other, Penny reconsidered, figuring that she _could _tell Joanna about the evidence without mentioning the fact that Jamie had shown up on her doorstep a week ago.

"I don't want to talk about it here. Come to my place tonight about seven. We'll talk then."

Joanna nodded. "Fine. I'll be there." Her anxiety level went up as she walked back to her desk. She had a bad feeling about what Penny would have to say and she couldn't shake it as the afternoon wore on.

Kat Gardner kissed all five of her children goodbye, leaving them in Mrs. Neff's capable hands. She swore the woman was a saint and the kids loved her like another grandmother.

She made her way down the front walk to her minivan. A hand closed on her arm as she started to unlock the door. Gasping she twisted around to see Gene, her neighbor Colin's son smiling sweetly at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Gardner."

"Gene. Hi. You surprised me." Something in the boy's touch made her want to recoil.

Gene's large blue eyes held no malice and his smile was bright and innocent. Still, there was something disturbing about the child, Kat felt. Slowly Kat drew her arm out of Gene's grasp and unlocked the car door.

"How's Emily? Is she feeling ok?" Gene asked, referring to Emily's fall from a window a few days ago. He seemed to be genuinely concerned.

Kat smiled at Gene, reminding herself that Gene and Colin had been through a very tough time with the death of Gene's mother a year ago. It could certainly account for Gene's odd behavior.

"She's fine, thanks. Nothing to worry about." _Especially after I healed her._

"Oh, that's good. I was worried about her. I'm glad she's okay."

"Me, too. Well, I have to get to work now. I don't want to be late and get yelled at. I'll talk to you later, Gene. Have a good day."

Gene nodded. "Okay. You, too. See ya."

Kat got in, started the minivan and put it in gear, barely resisting the urge to stomp on the gas pedal. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Colin's son as possible.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

CHAPTER THREE

Darryl watched the interplay between Kat and Gene from where he'd instructed Fidel to pull the car over. They sat a couple of houses down from Kat's place. It was obvious to him that Kat was in a hurry to be away from the boy. Darryl should have called before stopping by to make sure it was a good time but he had swung by on impulse. Now he was glad he had decided to come.

The night he'd glimpsed the boy and his father across the street as he came out of Kat's house an odd feeling had taken hold of Darryl. Now as Darryl took advantage of the opportunity to watch the boy a little longer, the same feeling returned, creating a tingle on the back of his neck. It was not a good sensation. There was more to this boy than met the eye.

Darryl decided to talk with the child. Not waiting for Fidel, Darryl got out of the black Cadillac and strode purposefully in Gene's direction. Gene turned and caught sight of Darryl. Both sets of blue eyes widened in surprise and recognition as their gazes collided. Darryl halted momentarily then continued forward.

"Well, well, we meet again," he remarked as he came to stand in front of Gene.

Gene smiled. "Yes. What a coincidence."

"Oh, come now. We both know that this wasn't a chance meeting…Damien. You just want to get back at me for kicking your ass the last time we saw each other."

Gene cocked his head to the right. "Just a temporary setback."

Darryl put his hands in his pants pockets and rocked forward onto the balls of his feet. "I think you should know that Kat is under my protection. She's one of mine and there's nothing I won't do to keep her and her children safe. Understand?"

"We'll just see about that, Sebastian. I've got some new tricks up my sleeves. You can't protect everyone all the time. I know about the other two."

Darryl's jaw tightened but he kept his anger reined in. "You'd be surprised at what I can do and it wouldn't be wise to start causing trouble around here. Besides, they're quite powerful in their own rights."

"That may be," Gene brushed sandy hair from his eyes. He was going to have to get Colin to take him for a haircut. "But they're not totally cohesive yet and they're still learning."

"It won't be long though," Darryl countered. "And then you'll be powerless to stop me. You'll be shut out in the cold."

Fury turned Gene's eyes a dull orange. "Mark my words; I _will_ win this time. I'll destroy you and whoever gets in my way."

"Gene? What are you up to?" Collin called from their doorstep.

"Nothing, Dad. Just talking to Kat's friend." Gene's eyes returned to their sky blue hue.

Colin strode down the walk to them. "Is he bothering you, Mr. Van Horne?"

"Not at all. Colin isn't it?" Darryl held out a hand.

"Yeah, that's me." Colin shook Darryl's hand.

"I was just asking Gene how you were both settling in, that's all. I came by to see Kat, but she's already left."

Colin smiled, darting a quick glance at Gene. Fear was in that look, Darryl noted. _He knows that his son is possessed._

"We really like it here. It's very nice of you to ask."

Darryl smiled in response. He decided that he liked Colin and felt badly that he was being subjected to Damien. It must be hell for Colin to look at the body of his son but know that the child was being held hostage by something he was powerless to fight. Darryl found himself wanting to help Colin. He'd have to get the man alone to talk to him.

"Well, I must be going. Nice to see you both." He turned away, his smile replaced by a smoldering look of determination as he walked back to his car. It was time to move up the game plan. He couldn't afford to wait much longer.

CHAPTER FOUR

After dropping Mia at school, Roxie stopped by the Eastwick Café for a latte then strolled back to the shop. Its location was ideal for several reasons. One, because it was on Main Street which received a high amount of foot traffic and two, because it was always flooded with sunlight; perfect for creating art. Off the main shop area, a side room provided an excellent studio that caught the most of the light.

Roxie's lingering anger at Danny helped to drive her as she painted. Her strokes were broad, bold, without restraint. She was able to close her eyes and paint from the visions that rose in her mind. Becoming fused with her process, Roxie lost track of time and place, her only focus her work.

Fingers closing gently on her shoulder made her jump and scream. She whirled around and Darryl came into her line of vision. Along its arc, her paint brush slashed a vivid streak of green across the front of his suit.

"Crap! Darryl! What is it with everyone creeping up on me today? First Danny and now you." Roxie groused as her pulse began to calm.

"Sor…" Darryl's apology trailed away as he saw Roxie's painting and immediately became transfixed. The face that looked back from the canvas was contorted with rage. Its mouth twisted in a silent scream, teeth bared, orange eyes bulging and glaring from their sockets.

"Where did all of this come from?" He couldn't take his eyes from it. Roxie's work always drew an intense emotional response from him. Her ability and talent were increasing all the time and Greta Noah, the owner of the most famous art gallery in New York, was enthralled with everything that Roxie had been sending. Soon she would have amassed enough work to have a show there. Darryl couldn't wait to take Roxie to New York.

Roxie was as mesmerized as Darryl. While she had been painting, her mind hadn't fully comprehended what she'd done. "Oh my God. Is that creepy or what?" The eyes disturbed her most, the malevolence captured there making her shiver.

"Very," Darryl agreed. "But it's also incredibly striking."

"I was mad at Danny because he made fun of my art. I guess it came out as…this." She waved a hand at the canvas.

"He doesn't understand what your art means to you. He doesn't and won't understand your powers either." Darryl smiled sadly at her. "You've changed, Roxie. You're not the same woman he knew. You have to face that."

Blonde waves of hair swung as Roxie shook her head. "He's my husband, Darryl. I made a commitment to him when we got married and now that he's back that still stands."

Darryl seemed to disregard her statement. "Well, would you look at that?" He'd just noticed the paint on his charcoal gray suit. "A perfectly good suit ruined. I don't think the dry cleaner can get that out."

A wry smile settled on Roxie's lips. "Like you don't have a thousand other suits to wear. I've seen your closet, remember?" She knew her words were a mistake as soon as they were out.

That wicked, wicked smile of his appeared, making her heart skitter and race.

"You've seen a lot of my _things_." His voice took on that husky tone she loved. Goosebumps rose across the skin of her arms in reaction to it.

She swallowed and lifted her chin. "Yeah, well, that's all water under the bridge. I have a family, commitments to keep, Darryl."

He took the suit jacket off and stepped closer to Roxie. "You know what I find odd? The fact that you're so quick to 'stand by your man' when you don't even know where he's been the last five years." Darryl folded the jacket making sure to keep the paint to the inside. "Call me crazy, but if it were me that had a spouse rise out of the grave after all this time, I'd have a lot of questions."

Roxie closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. "I do have questions. I'm just not sure how hard to push him right now."

"You mean you may not like the answers," he stated as he slid his fingers around her wrist and pulled it away from her face.

Darryl's touch still had the same electric effect on her senses. Flashes of their most intimate moments together exploded into her mind. She watched them as an outsider as they embraced and kissed and their bodies became united. Roxie came back to herself in a rush that left her unsteady and her breathing uneven.

"I know you feel it, Roxie. That heat that's always there between us."

She tried to pull her wrist out of his hand but he tightened his grip. "Do I mean nothing to you, Roxie?"

His question had its intended effect. Her eyes grew moist, tears clogging her throat. "Damn it, Darryl. You know you do. Do you think this is easy for me?"

Turning her palm up, Darryl kissed it. "It can be, Roxie. People tend to make things more complicated than they need to be."

A burning began along the skin of her palm and spread up her arm to the rest of her body. "But it _is _complicated. I love Danny and Mia needs her father. Please stop making me miserable."

Stung, Darryl dropped her hand. "Fine, but do me one favor; don't stop practicing your gifts. It's very important. If you won't do it for me, do it for Kat and Joanna. The three of you are going to have to pull out all of the stops soon."

Anxiety knotted Roxie's stomach. The heat from his touch dissipated. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes glinted with a hard light. "Not right now. I better go now while I can keep my hands off you. I think a dinner at my place is in order. Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock. The three of you."

"I don't know if I can make it. What do I tell Danny?"

Darryl's upper lip curled in a snarl that was unfamiliar to Roxie. This hint of the danger she knew dwelt inside of Darryl both scared and excited her. "Tell him whatever the fuck you like. Just be there." And just like that he turned and was gone.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

CHAPTER FIVE

After Darryl's departure, Roxie was left off kilter. She couldn't concentrate on her painting any longer. The spell had been broken, so she cleaned up and closed the shop. The exchange with Darryl had stirred up a lot of questions. Was Darryl right? Should she be more skeptical about the intervening years until Danny's return? _Was_ she afraid of the answers she would find? Yes, she was, but she refused to let fear rule her life. She drove home intent on getting some information.

She entered the kitchen throwing her purse on a chair. She started looking for her husband and found him in the backyard working on Mia's tree house room.

He looked up as she crossed the yard. Sweat from exertion had seeped through his shirt. "Hi, cantabella." Danny had given her the nickname years ago, after they had dated a couple of months. "I thought you were at the shop?"

"I was, but I got to thinking about things and I need to talk to you." Roxie crossed her arms and propped a hip on a wooden horse.

"Okay. What is it?" His dark eyes held concern.

"Where have you been for the last five years? I mean, you don't remember anything? Not one little detail?"

Danny frowned. "We've been through this, Roxie. I wish I did remember. I've been trying to figure it out myself. I don't understand it any more than you do."

"Well, we need to find out. It's starting to bug me really bad. What if you're married to someone else and you have other children besides Mia?"

He wiped sweat from his forehead with a sleeve. "I doubt that's the case. Let's not get dramatic."

Roxie stood up again. "Dramatic? People looked everywhere that night and for days afterward. Your face was plastered all over TV and the radio carried the news for weeks, Danny. I was crushed and so was our daughter. We had to begin our lives all over again, without you and you suddenly show up, fished out of the water, FIVE YEARS LATER! I don't know what's more dramatic than that. You were _somewhere_ all this time and I want to know where! Why aren't you willing to do more to find the answers?"

He responded to her anger with his own. Flinging his arms wide, he yelled, "What do you want me to do? What? Just tell me and I'll do it!"

"Maybe you don't want to find out. Or maybe you know the answers and just don't want to tell me because you know it will piss me off. Is that it?" she shot back.

He recoiled. "You think that I'm that devious?"

She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know if I still know you, Danny!" White light flashed inside her head and images of Danny walking hand in hand with a petite brunette appeared. The woman smiled up at Danny her brown eyes shining with happiness. _Miranda_. The name flitted around the edges of her mind. She opened her eyes, pinning Danny with a look. Something kept her from telling him what she'd seen and heard.

She decided to keep it to herself. Joanna could make men tell the truth. She would go to dinner at Darryl's the next night. She'd tell Danny and Mia that she was going to Joanna's for a martini night with her and Kat. Roxie would drive to Joanna's house and leave her car there. Deception was something she'd learned at a young age, allowing her to sneak out of the house and fool her mother when she wanted to go somewhere she'd forbade her to go. It seemed like she hadn't forgotten how to do it. Between the three of them, they could set up a way to get Joanna alone with Danny and she could work her magic on him.

Steeling herself with a deep breath Roxie said, "I just mean that five years is a long time to be away from each other and I feel like I have to get to know you all over."

Danny stood in front of her. He caressed her cheek with a thumb, looking directly into her eyes. "I know this has to be hard for you. You have all this stuff that happened in between the time I disappeared and reappeared while I have nothing but a humungous blank spot. I know it'll take time, but I believe that we can get back to where we were. I'll do whatever it takes, Roxie because I still love you so much."

His hand created a pleasant sensation against her skin but not the kind of heat Darryl's generated. _Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing today. Why can't I let him go? I need to get him out of my system but how?_ "I want that, too," she said but felt she'd just uttered a lie. "I just need to have answers. Maybe hypnosis would help? Unlock your memories or something?" she suggested.

"If that's what it takes, but what if it doesn't work? Are you going to be able to accept that?"

"I guess I'll have to, won't I?" She turned her head and kissed his palm. She wanted to believe that the vision she'd seen was something innocent but she was doubtful.

Danny lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips over hers. An enjoyable desire began to thread its way through her as he deepened the kiss. She responded, opening her mouth to him. His arms encircled her waist bringing her closer. "You're the only one I've ever loved," he told her lifting his mouth from hers. "I know you can't say the same thing and I'm learning to accept that."

"Shhh." Roxie placed a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Just take me inside."

CHAPTER SIX

Penny's drive home was a short one, so she sat in her car for a few minutes preparing for the conversation she needed to have with Jamie. He was going to have to leave before Joanna arrived. Getting her nerves under control, she got out and went into her apartment.

Jamie was lounging on the couch watching TV. He smiled at her and her heart melted. "Hello, beautiful. How was your day?"

Penny smiled back. "It sucked. How was yours?"

"Pretty much the same. I'm bored as hell." He laughed. "Why did yours suck?"

"Because I hate this situation with Joanna. She's coming over tonight so you're going to have to make yourself scarce."

His eyes widened in alarm. "Why is she coming over? I thought you were angry with her. That you were done with her."

Flopping down beside Jamie, Penny's mouth drew down in a pout. "I don't know what to think, Jamie. Joanna's been my best friend for two years and I don't want to lose her."

"She's a murderer, Penny!" Fear that Penny would find out about his own transgressions had him breaking into a sweat. "Do you want to be friends with a murderer?"

Penny shook her head slightly. "Technically she's only an attempted murderer because you're alive."

He got off the couch and started pacing. "And so it's okay because they didn't actually succeed?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Penny, listen to me. She stole and destroyed evidence."

"I know, but I want to hear what she has to say. She loves me and she had to have a good reason to do what she did."

Desperation turned his tone surly. "You're a fool if you believe that."

Offended Penny said, "Maybe I am a fool. Yeah, I probably am for not going to the police and telling them that you're alive." Rising, she stomped to the kitchen. 'I still don't understand why you can't just tell them you're alive and what they did to you and have them arrested. Why all the secrecy?"

Jamie closed his eyes and took a couple of moments to get his temper under control. He reminded himself that he needed Penny to help Bun, Eleanor, and him carry out their revenge against Darryl. She had the ability to be their eyes and ears, to keep them apprised of what Darryl and his witches were doing.

"Penny, I've explained it to you. I don't want them to know-anyone-to know because it suits my plan better to stay 'dead'. It's the element of surprise."

Penny backed away from the refrigerator, her arms laden with various food items.

"What are you doing?" Jamie wanted to know.

Putting the stuff down on the counter, Penny fixed him with a sardonic stare. "I'm hungry so I'm making dinner. It's not like we can go out."

Her sarcasm made Jamie's ire rise again. "Look, I know this is an invonven-"

"Nothing's changed, Jamie. I still can't tell anyone about you, share the fact that we're together. You have some super secret agenda against Darryl Van Horne because he killed your mother." She started slamming pots around. "I get why you hate him, I really do, but you're not some vigilante. You should let the cops investigate and find evidence."

"Why? So your 'friends' can steal it and destroy it?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it? How are you going to find the evidence you need to have Darryl arrested?" She started cutting up chicken, intending to make stir fry.

"I don't want him arrested."

Penny paused to look at Jamie. The hate on his face made an icy finger of dread slip down her spine. "You want to kill him, don't you?"

His hazel gaze never wavered from hers as he nodded. "Yes. When I'm done explaining it all to you, you'll see that it's the only way to deal with Darryl Van Horne."

"But you're plotting his murder. That makes you just as bad as they are."

Jamie's hands moved in a frustrated gesture. "Please! Just hear me out."

"All right." As Penny moved about the kitchen, something told her that she didn't want to hear what Jamie was going to tell her.


	4. Chapters 7 thru 9

Chapter Seven

The next twenty-four hours were full of revelation for everyone. Penny learned that there was much more to many of the legends in Eastwick. She was shocked when Joanna demonstrated her telekinetic powers. It entertained and frightened her at once.

Joanna learned that Penny knew she had gotten rid of the evidence from Jamie's car.

"I can't believe you would do this to me," Penny lamented. "You're supposed to be the one person I can always trust.'

Tears ran from Joanna's dark eyes. "You can, Pen. I can explain everything. I was helping protect everyone. You have to believe me."

Curiosity combined with the desire to hear Joanna's side of things. "Ok. I'll listen to you. I owe you that much, I guess." _Everyone wants to explain stuff to me. I'm not sure who to believe._

"Good." Joanna went back to the beginning, starting with the first night she, Roxie, and Kat had hung out at Roxie's place.

She told Penny how they'd all started feeling different and discovered that each of them had special abilities. Explaining how their powers had increasingly become stronger, Joanna demonstrated hers by picking up Penny's TV remote and floating it above the coffee table and putting it down again.

Joanna laughed at the stunned expression on Penny's face. "I'm sorry, but you look so funny right now."

Penny had to swallow before she spoke. "W-whoa. I-yeah-that's-wow." She tried again. "That's incredible! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, remember? After Pastor Dunn kidnapped me? You didn't believe me."

Penny's face took on a pink cast as she remembered how she'd made fun of Joanna. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I guess it was because nothing happened when you tried to bend that spoon."

"I was still learning. Now I just do it without hardly trying."

Joanna picked the story back up with how she and Max had started looking into Gloria Spoford's murder. "We thought it would be a great story if we could solve it, you know?"

"Really taking that Nancy Drew stuff seriously, huh?" Penny quipped.

Joanna shot Penny an annoyed look. "Anyway, we went to talk to Eleanor. Remember her? The crazy lady in the woods?"

"How could I forget?"

"We wanted to talk to her because that symbol that's burned into the doorway on her porch matched the symbol that was branded onto Gloria's hip."

Penny stopped her. "Wait. How do you know Gloria had a brand?"

"Max and I looked through the investigation file and there were crime scene photos and it was in one of the pictures. Not only that, but the same symbol is on the front of a book of spells that belonged to Jamie. Gloria Spoford's was Jamie's mother, Penny."

Penny pretended to be surprised. "She was?"

"Yeah. He never mentioned it?"

"No." Somehow Penny was able to keep from touching her nose. It was a gesture she made involuntarily when she lied.

"Well, she was. See, Jamie was convinced that Darryl killed Gloria. Ok, let me back up."

Penny nodded.

"So, the night Max and I went to talk to Eleanor, she welcomed us in with open arms when we told her we wanted to ask her some questions about Gloria."

"Really? She didn't want to shoot you like a squirrel?"

Joanna made a waving motion with her hand. "She did until we mentioned Gloria. She told us how she'd been best friends with Gloria, how beautiful she was when she was pregnant and that she had been Gloria's midwife. Jamie was born on Eleanor's couch."

Disgust tinged Penny's voice. "Yuck!"

"Then she poisoned us right after she confirmed that Darryl used to be Sebastian Hart."

Penny gasped. "We knew it! We did!" Impulsively she grabbed Joanna's hands.

"I know, right? I was blown away!"

"Hold up. You said she poisoned you and Max. Did you find an antidote or something?"

"See, the tea paralyzed us. She put us in the basement. It would only be a matter of time before we couldn't breathe and we'd die." Joanna felt tears forming again. "I really thought we were gonna die, Pen."

"What happened next?" Penny prompted. All of this was new information to her, and she was dying to hear the rest.

"It was the next morning when Kat discovered us. Penny, Eleanor is a witch."

The redhead's eyes became huge. "What? Her, too?"

"Yeah. And Bun. Gloria was, too."

Things started to click together rapidly in Penny's mind. "So they were just like you and Kat and Roxie are now?"

Joanna nodded. "Uh huh. And they still have their powers. We were all still learning about our powers. Kat had questions for Eleanor because their gifts are the same."

"So Kat came to Eleanor's house to talk to her. I heard a voice but I didn't know it was Kat. I couldn't scream because my lungs wouldn't expand enough, but I was able to start throwing some crates at the cellar door and make a racket."

Penny simply listened, absorbed by Joanna's story.

"Kat and Eleanor fought. I didn't see it but I could hear it. Kat kicked Eleanor's ass and got us out of the basement. She found an antidote to the poison and we were fine then."

Penny bit her lip. She was afraid to ask the next question but needed to know the truth.

"What happened to Jamie, Joanna?"

The reporter took a fortifying breath. "The same night Max and I were poisoned, Roxie had planned a dinner for Jamie and Darryl."

"What for?" Penny was confused.

"Darryl is Jamie's father, Penny. He and Gloria had an affair and Gloria got pregnant."

Penny was dumbstruck. _Jamie never mentioned that part. Why didn't he tell me? And what else _hasn't_ he told me?_ "Oh, my God. I didn't know that."

"Roxie wanted to unite them. She was trying to help Jamie tell Darryl that he was Darryl's son. Gloria never told Darryl she was pregnant."

"He really didn't know?"

"No. Had no clue. So the dinner was a bust. Darryl didn't believe Jamie. They argued and Darryl was leaving when Jamie attacked Darryl with a fireplace poker."

"How badly was he hurt?"

"Pretty bad. He had to have a lot of stitches. He was knocked out on the floor and Jamie kept trying to convince Roxie that Darryl was evil and that she had to kill him. Roxie said he was like a maniac, raving and-"

The apartment door flew open, thudding against the wall. Both women jumped off the couch uttering cries of fright.

Joanna's mind reeled at the sight of Jamie Dalton standing just inside the doorway, fury twisting his features. Slowly he shut the door behind him.

"I was telling Roxie the truth," he said in a low voice. "Darryl _is_ evil."

Joanna felt weak from shock. _How is it possible that Jamie is here? We killed him_. Her face must have expressed her thoughts because he said, "Yes, I'm alive. The three of you thought I was dead. I almost did die."

"Where have you been all this time?" Joanna's wits were returning and along with them her investigative skills.

"Recuperating at a friend's house. You see, after I fell in the hole I'd dug for Roxie-"

"You did _what_?" Penny would have stepped closer, but Joanna held her back, not trusting that Jamie wouldn't try something.

He could see Penny's dismay and hurried to make her see his side of things. "She was the only one who could kill Darryl, to rid the world of him, but she wouldn't do it. She was going to warn him, have me arrested. I couldn't let that happen!"

"Yeah, she wouldn't do your dirty work for you, so you kidnapped her and threw her in your trunk!" Anger began replacing Joanna's fear. She gave Penny a minute glance. "He kept Roxie prisoner while he dug a grave for her. He was gonna shove her in it and bury her alive."

"Jamie!"

"It was no more than she deserved!"

Penny shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "You lied to me! You said they were going to kill you because you wanted to expose the truth about Darryl but _you_ are the real killer. You only wanted to kill him all along, and you used me every step of the way and _I let you_!"

He stepped closer but felt an invisible force holding him back. Joanna's eyes were trained on him intently. Jamie kept his own averted because he knew that she could hypnotize him.

"It wasn't like that at first, I swear. The only thing I wanted when I first came here was to make Darryl own up to killing my mother and go to jail. Bun and Eleanor figured out who I was and told me that Darryl was my father. I didn't know until then."

"Wait a minute. That's not true," Joanna interjected. "The night of Roxie's art show at Darryl's place, you tried to kill him but you botched the job, didn't you?"

Jamie looked at Penny. He could see from the look on her face that it was too late. He'd lost her. She would never trust him and wouldn't help him now. His regret over this was profound. Unexpectedly, Jamie had grown to care about Penny.

He shook it off. There was business to take care of. He was going to have to get out of here. There was no way he could kill both Penny and Joanna and get away with it. No, sometimes it was better to retreat and be able to fight again another time.

"Yes, that was me. It wouldn't have killed him, though. He can't be killed that way. He can't be killed by human means."

Puzzlement crinkled Joanna's brow. "But you said Roxie has to be the one to kill him. She's not human?"

Jamie's only response was to laugh. He took advantage of Joanna's preoccupation to get out of Penny's apartment. Swiftly, he ran out the front door, through the common hallway of the building and out into the night. He pulled up the hood on his sweatshirt so no one would recognize him, thus revealing the fact that he was, indeed, alive. Climbing into a beat-up pickup, Jamie headed out of town.

Chapter Eight

The hot, pulsating water of the huge marble tub helped ease some of the tension in Darryl's muscles. After his dissatisfying conversation with Roxie, he'd spent the better part of the afternoon dealing with problems stemming from his various businesses. Monitoring the family fortune was necessary but extremely boring at times. Most of it was run by highly capable people who took their jobs seriously. Of course, they were well rewarded for their efforts, afforded high salaries and all manner of perks.

All of this didn't mean that there weren't situations that Darryl had to deal with personally, however. Today's disaster involved a PR glitch with a commercial in Japan that would have offended the Japanese public. The whole advertisement strategy had to be scrapped which meant that a couple million dollars was down the drain and about three months work. Now it was a scramble to get something thrown together so that the launch of the product wouldn't be delayed any longer than necessary.

Pouring a liberal amount of sandalwood bubble bath into the water, Darryl leaned back, inhaling the soothing scent. He rested his head against the back of the tub and reached out with his mind to check up on his ladies. This was sometimes tricky since he could only read their feelings at this point. His connection with Kat, Roxie, and Joanna was not so solidified that he could lock in on their whereabouts or hear their conversations. Not yet. That would come.

Every time Darryl had to train a new trio of witches, it was the same way. The bond had to be developed. Gaining their trust was crucial and this time especially so. The timing of Roxie's husband returning from the dead was very suspect and had thrown a huge monkey wrench in the works just when he'd made major strides with Roxie.

Sighing, Darryl pushed those thoughts aside and focused. Kat's mood seemed to be on an even keel at the moment which probably meant that she was at home and that the kids were in bed. She seemed content if a little lonely. He'd barely begun tuning in to Roxie when Joanna burst into his mind, panic and fear thudding into his brain.

"Jesus!" he grabbed his head in an attempt to ward off the sharp stabs of pain the assault brought with it. Roxie's agitation chimed in, compounding the pain. "Oh shit!" He was trying to climb out of the tub when the door of the huge bath flew open.

Roxie ran at him, coat and all, blonde hair flowing around her face from the wind she created. "Darryl! Get the hell out of that tub! We have a crisis!"

"Shhh!" he hissed at her. "I'm aware of that."

Roxie stopped short of him, her fear filled eyes searching Darryl's face. "You know what's going on?"

He squinted at her. Roxie's loud question made his head throb harder. "Can you please not shout?"

His distress registered with Roxie, a bit belatedly. He looked like he had a migraine. "You know that Jamie is alive?" she asked in an urgent yet softer tone.

"What?" Darryl's vibrant blue eyes widened and his body jerked in surprise. The tub was slippery and his feet couldn't keep their purchase. Down he went, back into the tub, water splashing over the sides in a wave of suds that flooded the floor and soaked Roxie's shoes.

"Darryl! These shoes cost me a fortune!" she cried.

An incredulous expression settled on his handsome face. "I almost crack my head off the tub because of your announcement that the dead guy trying to pass himself off as my son isn't dead and you're worried about your _shoes_?"

Roxie was contrite. "You're right. I'm sorry. Are you Ok?"

"No! Could I get a little help here?" he asked as he floundered around.

"Why can't you get out on your own?"

"Because I'm covered in soap which is very slippery," he answered with the measured tone one uses when talking to children. "I normally rinse off before I get out. Is that Ok with you?"

Roxie's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Don't be condescending with me. Fine! I'll help you," she said with a wry look down at her shoes. "It doesn't matter if I get them even wetter. They're ruined anyway." She tromped through the water to the side of the tub and grabbed the arm Darryl held out to her.

It took some doing to get Darryl out of the tub. A lot of grappling occurred, some of which Roxie was certain wasn't necessary, before Darryl stood upright.

"Thanks," he said with a smile when he seemed steady.

Roxie's arms circled his naked waist, her hand pressed against his slippery back. "You're welcome." Darryl's firm, well-toned muscles felt good under her palms. Their faces were so close and Darryl smelled so good. Roxie's eyes focused on his mouth, her lips parted from catching her breath. Roxie's face was nearly on the same level as Darryl's, she being only about an inch shorter than him. Darryl had never minded Roxie's height, in fact had reveled in the way their bodies fit together. Roxie had been surprised how feminine Darryl made her feel despite their similar height.

Darryl didn't miss where her eyes looked. He tightened his arms around her. "Roxie, look at me."

Her beautiful blue eyes met his, mirroring the sudden desire that ignited between them. Darryl captured her lips, angling his head so that their mouths melded together. Roxie knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing Darryl back, opening her mouth to him. She and Danny had made love that very afternoon and it had been pleasant but the passion that she and Darryl shared couldn't be matched.

She slid her hands over the slick skin of his back as he took advantage of the increased access to her mouth, growling as their tongues twined together. The animal sound scraped along Roxie's nerves and created an ache in the pit of her stomach. She answered him with a soft moan. Darryl brought his hands up to cradle Roxie's face then threaded them through her hair. Gently he lifted his head from hers.

"Roxie?"

"Yes?"

"We gotta get out of this water."

"Why?" she asked as she glanced down at the floor just as Darryl started to slip.

"That's why," he grunted, clinging harder to her coat. "Ok. I'm just going to rinse off in the shower quickly. I'll be down in a few minutes." He caressed her cheek. "Unless you want to join me?"

One of her fine arched brows lifted. "Really? We're in the middle of a serious situation and you're thinking about sex?"

"When it comes to you, Roxie, sex is never far from my mind." He punctuated his remark by pressing a firm kiss against her full mouth. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining a second ago."

_He's got me there. _Roxie watched him step into the standing shower, enjoying the view he offered of his sexy ass. Darryl was certainly not shy about being naked in front of other people. Or maybe it was just her. He turned to face her and she got the impressive front view.

"Coming?"

She gritted her teeth as she fought against the powerful urge to strip and step into the shower with him. "No. I'm all wet. I need different clothes, damn you."

He frowned in dismay over her refusal. "Why are you 'damning' me? I didn't do it on purpose."

"Sure, Darryl."

Holding up a hand he said, "Ok, let not do this now." Closing the shower door, he continued talking. "There are some clothes in my closet. I'm sure you'll find something suitable."

Roxie didn't remember leaving any clothes at Darryl's. "Are you sure? I don't think-"

"Trust me, Roxie," he replied over the spray of the shower. "They're there. Just leave your wet things in my bedroom. I'll have Fidel launder them so they'll be ready by the time you leave." The water stopped and he got out. "Or will you be staying?"

His persistence annoyed and amused her. There were times when he was like a bad, adorable boy. She walked out of the bathroom without responding, not trusting what might come out of her mouth.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he called to her.

Roxie laughed and went to change.

Chapter Nine

Joanna blew in through the double doors that opened into Darryl's great room, tugging Penny along behind her. Darryl was in the process of mixing up martinis while Roxie sat on a stool watching him.

After Jamie's hasty retreat, neither Joanna nor Penny felt safe staying in Penny's apartment. Joanna needed to talk to Darryl, Kat, and Roxie and she wasn't going to leave Penny alone and vulnerable. So she'd called Roxie while Penny threw some clothes and such in a bag so she could stay at Joanna's place. Penny had balked about going to Darryl's with Joanna. Penny just wanted to go to her best friend's apartment and wait for her there. Joanna argued that Penny wasn't safe anywhere alone right then.

Recognizing the truth of what Joanna was telling her, Penny finally agreed and the two women set out for the huge estate. Penny had avoided Darryl after the night she'd accused him of killing Jamie. His clearly veiled threat left her afraid of what might happen if she tried to cross him again.

"_And if I understand anything, I understand pain."_

Those words he'd snarled against her ear kept echoing in her mind during the car ride to the Van Horne residence. Penny thought she was going to have a panic attack by the time they arrived. As Joanna pulled her through the double doors on the ground floor of the mansion that opened directly into the drawing room, Penny was certain that everyone could hear her pounding heart.

Upon seeing that Penny was with Joanna, Darryl stopped shaking the martini mixer. "Hmmm. I guess I'd better make another round."

Joanna let go of Penny and rushed over to the bar. "Darryl, it's awful. Jamie's alive! We didn't kill him after all." Her statement tumbled out in a breathless rush.

"I know." Darryl's tone was mild. "Roxie told me. Now, why don't you ladies sit down and have a drink? Then you can tell me what happened."

Joanna belatedly greeted Roxie, giving her a hug.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt either of you?" the tall blonde asked.

"No. We're fine." Joanna slid onto a chair and Penny followed her example.

The double doors opened again, revealing Kat. "What the hell's going on?" she demanded as soon as she entered.

"Jamie's alive," Roxie replied.

Kat stopped then gave a short laugh. "That's funny 'cause I thought you just said that Jamie is alive."

Roxie nodded. "I did."

"How is that possible? We-" She caught herself as she caught sight of Penny.

"It's ok, Kat. Penny knows most of it," Joanna assured her.

Kat took off her coat. "I don't believe it! When did he 'appear' again?"

Penny took a sip of the drink Darryl poured for her and cleared her throat. "Well, about a week ago he was waiting for me at my apartment when I got home that night."

"A week ago?" Joanna's sharp look made Penny cringe. "You didn't tell me that."

"I'm sorry. Look, I was freaked out to see him because I thought he was dead and I was mad at you for destroying that evidence. He told me how you guys had tried to murder him and that he didn't want anyone to know he was alive yet. So I kept my mouth shut because I wanted to help him."

"And because you love him." Joanna's gaze softened with sympathy.

"Yes." Penny's eyes burned with tears. "He was using me all along and I knew it but I thought that if I helped him, he would love me back. I see now that that was never going to happen." Penny turned on her chair to face Darryl. It was hard but she looked him in the eye. "I didn't know that he tried to kill you, Mr. Van Horne, and I'm sorry that I accused you of killing him."

Darryl bestowed a kind smile on the upset woman. "Apology accepted. I can understand why you would think that I had done him in."

"Thank you." Penny looked at the other three women in turn. "I don't blame you for what you did. You were only trying to protect each other and Mr. Van Horne."

"Please, Penny. Just call me Darryl."

"Ok," she agreed with a shy smile.

Kat hopped up on the last chair and leaned over to look at Penny. "So you know about our-"

"Powers?" Penny nodded. "Joanna showed me one of hers. Telekinesis, which is so cool."

Kat's green eyes took on a mischievous light. "I can start fires. Watch." She trained her eyes on the large fireplace across the room. Flames erupted in the opening.

"Whoa. How do you do that?" Penny asked eyes wide with awe.

"I don't know really. I just do it." Kat laughed.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt the show and tell, but we have to decide what's to be done about Jamie," Darryl reminded them.

Joanna snorted. "I say we hunt him down and kill him. For real this time."

With a big gulp Penny finished her martini. "If you do, castrate him first and then make sure he's dead."

Chapter Nine

"You idiot!" Eleanor cracked Jamie alongside his head.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he protested.

The witch's blue eyes blazed with anger. "You're lucky that's all I did." She paced back and forth in front of where he sat. "You should have never let Penny talk to Joanna alone. What's wrong with you?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Eleanor paused. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Jamie. Maybe keep talking her out of it, take her to bed to distract her? Anything!"

"I tried but when Penny gets something into her head, it's impossible to change her mind." Jamie ran a hand through his long brown hair. "I never thought that Joanna was going to tell Penny everything."

"They're best friends." Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Best friends tell each other everything, or almost everything."

An angry, steely-eyed expression settled on his good-looking face.

_His mother used to get that same exact look,_ Eleanor mused.

"Ok. So I screwed up. We can sit here and rehash it all night or we can figure out how to fix it. Which is it going to be?" The timber of his voice had grown harsh, making him sound a little like Darryl.

It scared Eleanor a bit. As a child of two very powerful people, Jamie must have his own abilities but as of yet they had to be discovered. She was glad to see Jamie show some spine.

"We're not going to have much time. They're going to come looking for us."

Someone knocked on the front screen door of Eleanor's country house.

"Eleanor, it's me," Bun called out.

Eleanor let her in and they rejoined Jamie in the living room of the rustic cottage. Plants of all types grew in great abundance and were everywhere. A brown chicken lay in a wicker basket on the kitchen counter. She was Eleanor's favorite laying hen.

"There no time to lose," Bun stated. "We're going to have to go to the secret place."

"And do what? We don't have the other side of the cone, the _third_ side, Bun," Eleanor protested.

Bun gave Jamie a speculative look, her eyes locking on to his. Jamie didn't flinch, holding her gaze. She seemed to like what she saw. A smile started on her lips and grew wider until she was grinning. "Oh, I think maybe we do, Eleanor. Yes, I think we do."

Jamie listened to the wind slough through the trees, the brittle rattle of dead leaves sounding like whispering voices. It was very cold and he huddled inside his coat as Eleanor started a fire. It didn't take much effort on her part, such was her power. They'd gathered the wood, piling it in the exact center of a spot in the woods that had been cleared. Eleanor clasped her hands in front of her midsection and gazed at the wood. With a whoosh, flames appeared instantly, licking their searing tongues along the dry timber. All three people moved closer to the flames.

"Ah, that's better," Bun said holding her hands out to the warmth. "Thanks, Eleanor."

"You're welcome." Eleanor turned to Jamie. "Ok, kid, here's the thing. It takes three witches in order to create a cone of power. A cone of pow-"

"Enables the witches to perform certain rituals and spells that require a higher level of power," Jamie interrupted the middle-aged woman. Bun was smiling. "You've done your research."

"Yes. I've been writing books on the subject for some time now, remember? So I have a lot of knowledge. I still fail to see how I'm going to be able to help do this, however."

"Look," Eleanor piped up. "You are the son of Darryl Van Horne, AKA Sebastian Hart, one of the most powerful sorcerers we know of. Your mother was a powerful witch. It only stands to reason that you have some sort of abilities yourself."

Jamie nodded. "I follow your logic, but I've never done anything remotely magical."

"That's not true, Jamie. You did make the African Artemisia and cast a spell on it. Alchemy is magical. The words you spoke bound power to the poison so that normal medical practices would have no effect on it," Bun informed him.

"Yeah. Darryl must have gotten Kat to heal that Noah woman. That's the only way she would have survived." Eleanor threw another piece of wood on the fire.

Bun said, "If you had succeeded in poisoning Darryl, he would have become very sick for a while but it wouldn't have killed him."

"I didn't know that at the time." Jamie watched the flames dancing. "So if Roxie is the only one who can kill Darryl and she won't, how are we going to get rid of him?"

Bun and Eleanor traded a meaningful look before Eleanor answered, "There's only one other way. We have to burn him alive."

End of Episode


End file.
